bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
The Healing Church
The Healing Church is an organization in Bloodborne. Description The Healing Church is one of the main factions within Bloodborne and is responsible for most major events that take place within the game itself. Lore The Healing Church is a religious organization founded in Yharnam by Laurence, a former student of Master Willem who discovered a special concoction of Old Blood discovered within the ancient labyrinths that could be used in a healing process known as Blood Ministration. While Willem did not fully trust the blood, Laurence believed it to be a miracle and created the church to distribute the blood across the city. This process was discovered by the Choir, the highest ranking members of authority in the Church in communion with Ebrietas. The Healing Church was not directly affiliated with the hunters but they did collaborate with them upon the Scourge of Beasts outbreak, the first of these church-empowered hunters being Ludwig. It was quite common for members of the Healing Church to become hunters, following Ludwig's legacy. So much so that to this day, many Yharnamites attribute modern hunting to the Church, as can be seen throughout the Cathedral Ward. Quickly, the Healing Church in Yharnam became renowned across the continent, attracting the sick and afflicted, who were seeking refuge from their ailments. However, even if they were cured, none could resist the tantalizing euphoria educed by this mysterious blood concoction, and the townspeople became addicted. The Choir Main article: The Choir. The Choir is a secret group of highest ranking members of the Healing Church. The upper echelons of the Healing Church are formed by the School of Mensis, based in the Unseen Village. The Choir is established to commune with Ebrietas - the left behind Great One and to conduct experiments to evolve the human race, or so they believe. The School of Mensis Main article: The School of Mensis. The School of Mensis controls the Unseen Village. The school has its roots in Byrgenwerth, a bygone institute of learning. Members of the school are mostly scholars who dedicate themselves to understanding the secrets and nature of the Great Ones and how to use them towards the advantage of humanity. The upper echelons of the Healing Church are formed by the School of Mensis, based in the Unseen Village, and the Choir occupying the Upper Cathedral Ward. Associates *Sister Adella *Alfred, Hunter of Vilebloods *Brador, Church Assassin *Mensis Scholar Damian *Defector Antal *Edgar, Choir Intelligencer *Father Gascoigne *Laurence, the First Vicar *Ludwig *Martyr Logarius *Micolash, Host of the Nightmare *Saint Adeline *Simon the Harrowed *Tomb Prospector Olek *Yurie, the Last Scholar *Blood Minister *Queen Killer *Tomb Prospector Gremia *Madman Wallar *Forgotten Madman *Vicar Amelia Notable Associates in the comic adaption: *Father Galhad *Priest Clement *Brother Eugenius *Hunter Elio Trivia *It is believed that the Church is directly responsible for the "Ashen Blood" disease that ravaged Old Yharnam. This disease originated from a corrupted water supply and was the catalyst for the Beast Scourge. The Church conveniently arrived, bringing the old blood, and cured the residents. This earned the Church Old Yharnam's undivided trust. Category:Lore Category:Affiliation